Writer's Never Listen
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: Chad's sick of not getting his way and decides to let the author know how he feels....also involes Tiger Tiger ice cream, rain, and...more? Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Don't worry I didn't forget about Playlist, I'm working on an expected idea that came from an awesome review! I'm not giving anything else away! Hoep you like this! Disclaimer: Ya, sonny With a Chance is not mine...I'd on like a billion stars and IT NEVER HAPPENED!!! :( ;)**

* * *

Tonight is Sonny's big date with super-cutie David Archuleta. They're going to a movie, then to a restaurant for a snack. Its going to be romantic, amazing, wonderful, perf- 

"Stop right there!"

What?

"How come Sonny is always going on dates with other guys? You know how I feel about her! You writers are a cruel breed!"

Excuse me?

"Its not fair! I feel for her when we were playing musical chairs, and I STILL haven't kissed her! Do you know how long its been?!"

Nope.

"Neither do I…but the point is that I want to be Sonny's prince charming and I can't wait any longer!"

So you want Sonny to be your girl? Your Princess? Your Bella? Your Juliet? Your soul mate?

"YES!"

"Chad? Who are you talking to?" Sonny enters and asks curiously.

Her eyes are red and puffy, as if she's been crying.

"No one." Chad hesitantly answers

Then he sees her eyes, her ruined make-up, and how sad she is. 

"Are you ok?" he asks with genuine concern.

"My date stood me up…" she tries to shrug it off.

"Oh no! That's horrible!" Chad only half means it. He hates seeing her hurt, but loves that she's not on a date.

"Yea…I guess."

"You wanna go for ice cream or something?"

Believe it or not, this surprises Sonny more than it surprises Chad. She's not used to him being this nice.

"Um, yah sure. Its dark out though…"

"You'll have me to protect you." he assures her, flashing her one of his signature Chad grins.

Naturally she can't help, but smile back.

After they'd gotten ice cream, they're at the park. Not headed any where, just being together.

"I can't believe you think chocolate is better than Tiger Tiger!" she teases.

"Chocolate till the end!" he declares.

Sonny had always brought out his silly, goofy side, but ice cream and the fact that Sonny resembled an angel on a sugar high didn't help. 

Sonny laughed quietly, but then she stared off into the dark, looking sad. 

"Sonny? Look really, Tiger Tiger is great too!" Chad quickly says nervously.

Sonny then plops down on the sidewalk and starts crying her eyes out.

Chad then realized it probably wasn't his ice cream comment. "Sonny what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer he just sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, held her close and waited for her reply. 

**Hey guys! Ya know wats cool? Channy fluff! ya know wats cool? music! ya know wats cool? earrings! ya know wats REALLY SUPER COOL!? REVIEWS!!! So plz? Cuz I'm not cool....but reviews would help ;)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the end! Yea, it was only a two-shot! Thanks and shout-outs to cocosunshine23 who favorited and reviewed, Joker236 who reviewed and who's review made me laugh!, Zoezora thnx for review I can't Personal Message you im glad u liked my pen name!, star-girl-05 who favorited and story alerted, and SilvanBeauty12 who story alerted! you guys rock! it means so much to be alerted or favorited, although the very best is reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Ya Sonny With A Chance is not mine...i do have a binder full of ideas for here that I own though! that counts for something...right??? RIGHT!? **

* * *

"He stood me up." Sonny managed to choke out, while the tears kept coming.

"Its ok Sonny! He must have been a real idiot to stand up you. You're amazing, that guy doesn't know what he's missing out on."

It slowly started to rain

"Really? I'm amazing?" Sonny looks up at Chad, the tears fading, already just a memory.

Her brown eyes were big and expectant. Chad couldn't help but be distracted for just a second.

Then "Yes Sonny, you are amazing."

"You're not just messing with me are you?"

Chad was then totally lost in her eyes, as she was in his. Hopeless victims. Then Chad blinked and managed to pull himself together to ask her a question, one that would probably answer hers.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispers it, just in case she rejects him.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't handle rejection so well, but he's willing to risk it this time. He knows she's worth it.

The rain starts coming down harder, so hard he can barely hear her whisper back.

The kiss? Even if you compared it to the rain pelting down on them, the rain would be the one looking weak.

After Sonny pulled away she whispered quietly. "You were right. Chocolate till the end. It is better than Tiger Tiger…" and then she smiled at him, which naturally made him smile back.

Then she snuggled closer to him. Chad didn't know if it was because she was trying to hide from the rain, or because she wanted to be closer to him, but he didn't care.

"Thanks."

Your welcome. It wasn't just for you though. Sonny had a little discussion with me earlier. The date was to make you jealous. Plus if I hadn't the readers would have thrown rocks at me over the internet. Which is possible.

"Thanks anyways."

Anytime. 

"Chad?" Sonny asks sleepily "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, no one at all." Chad replied with a smile, then kissed her forehead.

Sonny smiled back, and that was all the prompting Chad needed before kissing her again. 

Then they got out of the rain, so they wouldn't get sick and scare thousands of Channy fans. ;) 

**Okay guys! Plz review! I'd put mroe but a new chapter of Birdhouse In My Soul came out (great for Seddie fans) and Futurama is on! PLZ REVIEW! Also let me know if u think it's b cool to have this story from Sonny's point of view...including her getting annoyed with the writer of course! Random wondering: does anyone know of a really good Futurama fan fic?? **

* * *


End file.
